Room Amagi Inn 04
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok dan apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian. Bahkan ketika suara tawa masih berada di tenggorokan. / Makhluk-makhluk itu ada di sana tapi ... / A Bloody fanfict / for Yukiko Amagi birthday


**A Persona 4 Fanfict**

**Room Amagi Inn 04**

**.**

**Persona 4 by Atlus**

**Story by Gagal Move-on**

**Idea by Sa**

**For Yukiko Amagi Birthday: 8 December**

**.**

**Warn****ing(s)****: ****Ooc untuk kepentingan alur cerita, ****Typo(s)**** dan Rating M (mengandung unsur kekerasan, **_**bloody**_**, bahasa kasar dan lainnya)**

-tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini-

.

.

.

_Mereka__tidak__menyadari__ kehadiran sosok tak kasat__ yang ikut__serta__menginap__bersama__mereka di sana…._

.

.

.

Musim dingin sekali lagi datang di sebuah kota kecil yang damai—warga kota itu sudah lupa sama sekali dengan pembunuhan berantai yang pernah terjadi di kota mereka—kota Inaba.

Musim dingin ini yang seharusnya menjadi musim dingin terbaik—se_harusnya_, karena sekelompok anak remaja itu telah berhasil mengalahkan si Penjahat—menyimpan kisah yang sama sekali tak akan mereka duga sebelumnya.

Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok dan apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian. Bahkan ketika suara tawa masih berada di tenggorokan.

.

"Menginap di _inn_?" mereka bertanya secara serentak, memastikan apakah indra pendegaran mereka tidak salah dalam menangkap rangkaian kata dari gadis berbando merah itu.

Yukiko—sang gadis berbando merah—mengangguk mantap, mengonfirmasi ucapannya, "ya!"

Mendapat jawaban itu Chie langsung melompat, sedangkan Rise sang mantan idol berteriak girang kemudian memeluk Naoto yang tersenyum tipis, dan para pria terlihat tersenyum sumringah.

Namun ukiran senyum di wajah Yosuke tak bertahan lama, digantikan oleh kerutan-kerutan di dahinya. "Tunggu, apa kau akan memberikan kami para pria kamar terkutuk bekas pembaca berita itu lagi?" ia tersenyum kecut, memandang Yukiko tajam, agaknya masih sakit hati karena kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ketika para pria ditipu mentah-mentah oleh anak manajer _inn_ itu yang menempatkan mereka di sebuah ruangan berhantu.

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu Yukiko tersenyum kikuk, "ti-tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak,"

"Memangnya ada apa di kamar kalian dulu, Yosuke?" Chie memandang Yosuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sepengetahuannya mereka (para pria) mendapat kamar yang lebih besar dari dia dan yang lain (para wanita), lalu ada masalah apa tentang kamar itu?

"Kau tak akan ingin tahu, _Senpai_," Kanji mewakili Yosuke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sorot mata ketakutan, "mengingatnya saja membuat bulu kudukku berdiri."

Para pria—dikarenakan ucapan Kanji itu mereka mendadak ingat hal seram yang telah mereka alami—bertatapan dalam diam sambil mengelus-ngelus tengkuk mereka masing-masing, menimbulkan suasana yang tegang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di kamar itu saja bersama-sama?" Rise—yang entah tidak bisa membaca situasi atau ia benar-benar tertarik akan hal seperti ini—mengusulkan hal yang paling mereka (para pria) hindari.

"Jangan bercanda!"Yosuke langsung menolak usulan itu dengan setengah menghardik Rise. Di dalam otaknya ia berteriak, 'wanita sinting!'

"Oh ayolah, _Senpai_, kita 'kan bersama-sama kali ini!" Rise mencoba merayu pria ber-_headset_ itu dengan mengeluarkan tatapan maut _idol_-nya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Naoto yang sedari tadi diam mengamati teman-temannya mulai mengeluarkan suara, "_Senpai_, aku rasa Kujikawa ada benarnya. Selain itu aku juga penasaran apa makhluk halus itu benar-benar ada." Detektif itu memegang dagunya, menurutnya hal ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

"Dengar! Naoto-_kun_saja setuju!" Rise membuat gestur-gestur centil dan menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan seorang pria bersurai abu-abu, "lagipula nanti jika hantunya benar-benar muncul Souji-_senpai_akan melindungiku! Iya 'kan, _Senpai_?" tanyanya sambil menatap Souji dengan penuh harap.

Souji membalas memandangi kekasihnya—kedua orang ini baru saja jadian dua minggu lalu—itu dengan tatapan '_entahlah-kurasa-aku-lebih-setuju-dengan-Yosuke__.'_

"Baiklah, ayo kita menginap di kamar itu saja! Mari berburu hantu!" sorak Chie bersemangat, menyimpulkan dan memutuskan hal itu seenaknya tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain dan diikuti tepukan tangan Rise.

Kanji yang frustasi hanya bisa menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa percuma saja beragumentasi dengan wanita-wanita ini. "Wanita benar-benar seenaknya saja!"

Mata Souji menangkap kekesalan masih belum lenyap dari air muka _partner_-nya. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan bahu pria itu. "Sudahlah Yosuke, yang penting kita bisa satu kamar dengan para gadis," hiburnya dengan setengah bercanda.

Yosuke menepis tangan temannya itu dan menggeleng, "_Partner_, entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang sangat tidak enak tentang hal ini." Ia kemudian menggosok-gosok tengkuknya sekali lagi, merasakan perasaan ngeri yang semakin menguat.

.

_Hari itu jika mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pasti mereka akan membatalkan acara menginap itu, namun sayang, mereka tak tahu. Tak tahu bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai di depan mata._

.

"Yuki-_chan_! Kamu cantik sekali dengan yukata itu!" Teddie—dengan kostum beruangnya menari-nari di samping Yukiko—berteriak mengagumi kecantikan si anak manajer _inn_ ketika baru saja mereka (minus Yukiko tentunya) sampai di _lobby_ Amagi Inn.

Penginapan tradisional yang telah menjadi wajah kota Inaba dari beberapa dekade lalu itu masih terawat dan masih terlihat bagus sampai sekarang. Bangunan penginapan yang didominasi kayu-kayu itu memberi kesan sejuk dan tentram serta ornamen-ornamen penginapan yang mendukung membuat para tamu betah berlama-lama menginap di sini. Betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa menginap di sini tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sedikit pun (kecuali biaya ongkos untuk perjalanan ke sana dan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka akan menginap di kamar terkutuk, tentunya).

Yukiko menyambut mereka di _lobby_ penginapan dengan yukata barunya—atau mungkin itu yukata lama namun teman-temannya belum pernah melihat Yukiko menggunakan yukata itu—yang berwarna dasar kuning gading dengan bunga-bunga berwarna merah darah, cantik namun sekaligus _ganjil_.

"Yukata baru, ya, Yukiko?" Chie bertanya sambil melepas sepatu _sneakers_-nya kemudian menggantinya dengan sendal tipis milik penginapan yang sudah tersedia di dekat kaki-kaki mereka.

Yukiko menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan dan tersenyum malu. Mungkin menurutnya ide untuk memakai yukata baru malah kurang tepat saat ini, _mungkin_. Tidak bisa menebak pikirannya mengapa memilih pilihan warna ganjil tersebut.

"Pantas sekali denganmu." Souji memujinya (yang entah tulus atau hanya untuk basa-basi karena sejak tadi teman-temannya memang berkomentar tentang pakaian yang membalut tubuh wanita tersebut) dan membuat pipi gadis itu semakin bersemu.

Yosuke menyikut pinggang _Partner_-nya, "hei, hei, apa perlu aku ingatkan kau sudah memiliki Rise?" tanyanya yang mungkin setengah bercanda namun malah menciptakan suasana _awkward_ di sana.

"..."

Terjadi keheningan panjang setelah Yosuke mengatakan hal itu, Yosuke yang menyadari kesalahan ucapannya dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, "err ... mm..." namun hanya gumaman-gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heiiiii, Yukiko-_senpai_! Kamar mana yang dimaksud?" untungnya atmosfer menyesakkan itu akhirnya pecah oleh suara tinggi Rise yang sudah berada jauh di dalam koridor penginapan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tak kentara mereka menghembuskan napas lega.

"Yaa, tunggu aku, Rise-_chan_!" Yukiko tanpa basa-basi bergegas pergi ke arah suara Rise, meninggalkan Souji dan Yosuke yang tinggal berdua berdiri di _lobby inn_ seperti orang bodoh sementara yang lain sudah mengelilingi penginapan sedari tadi.

"Yosuke, jangan pernah katakan hal seperti itu lagi di depan Yukiko." Pelan namun dengan nada penuh tekanan Souji berkata sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju tempat teman-temannya yang lain.

Yosuke menatap punggung Yukiko dan Souji yang berlalu, menghembuskan napas berat dan mengacak bagian belakang rambutnya frustasi. "Bodoh!" umpatnya.

.

Yukiko dengan perlahan membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan angka 04 tergantung di depan pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu. Dari bunyi derit yang dihasilkan terlihat jelas bahwa kamar tersebut memang jarang digunakan—sepertinya yang terakhir kali menggunakan kamar itu adalah para pria Investigation Team dan itu berarti sudah beberapa bulan lalu—Ia mempersilakan teman-temannya untuk memasuki kamar itu untuk beristirahat serta menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Para wanita langsung melihat-melihat isi kamar yang cukup luas itu dengan bersemangat sedangkan para pria memasang tampang dongkol, duduk di sudut ruangan. Bahkan Teddie yang awalnya paling bersemangat ketika mengetahui mereka akan tidur satu kamar dengan wanita pun hanya menatap dinding kamar itu nanar. Sedangkan Yukiko ikut duduk bersimpuh di sebelah mereka dengan wajah tenang.

"Kalian itu kenapa sih? Jangan berlebihan, tidak ada apa-apa di sini!" Chie berkata sambil membuka-buka lemari pakaian yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut dan mendapati yukata untuk perempuan dan laki-laki yang sesuai dengan jumlah mereka tergantung di dalam sana. Langsung saja wanita _brunette_ itu melemparkan yukata-yukata itu ke meja untuk segera mereka gunakan.

Naoto yang dari tadi mengikuti melihat-lihat kamar tersebut akhirnya menyadari suatu hal yang mengganjal semenjak ia memasuki penginapan ini. "Yukiko-_senpai_, kemana semua pelayan _inn_-mu?"

Mereka lalu saling pandang menyadari pertanyaan dari Naoto itu. Benar juga, dari awal tadi mereka tidak melihat satu pelayan _inn_ pun atau bahkan tamu-tamu penginapan yang lain. Lalu mereka menatap Yukiko yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelah para pria, meminta jawaban.

"Ng ... sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahukan sesuatu," ucap gadis itu dengan nada jahil dan wajah tersenyum lebar, "yaah, kalian tahu, _inn_ tutup tiga hari ini karena semua pelayan kami pergi berlibur. Karena aku kesepian jadi aku—"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Yosuke memotong pembicaraan itu dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kesal, "kau mengerjai kami? Lagi?"

"Oh sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Aku pulang!"

"Yosukeeee!" Teddie berteriak dengan nada memelas mencegat langkah temannya, "ada gadis yang kesepian di sini. Kita seharusnya menghiburnya! Kau benar-benar bukan lelaki sejati!" Teddie berguling ke arah tempat Yukiko duduk lalu duduk di sebelah Yukiko sedangkan Yosuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mendengus kesal.

"Aku benci ini, tapi kurasa beruang itu benar, _Senpai_." Kanji menepuk pelan pundak Yosuke. Dan pria itu membalasnya dengan gumaman 'terserah' dengan nada dongkol.

"Hei, Yosuke Bodoh! Kau tak berhak bersikap seperti itu!" Chie menghardiknya, gadis itu kemudian mengambil salah satu yukata yang tadi telah ia lempar ke meja dan melemparkannya kembali secara kasar tepat ke wajah Yosuke, "Yukiko, jika ternyata seperti itu harusnya kamu mengatakannya terus terang saja pada kami," Ucap Chie—mengubah nada bicaranya 180 derajat menjadi lembut—sambil menutup kembali lemari pakaian dan melompat duduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Yosuke memindahkan yukata yang menempel di wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menatap Yukiko dan menghembuskan napas pelan, "tidak perlu minta maaf, aku terlihat bodoh, kau tahu. Hanya kecewa mengapa kau tidak jujur saja sejak awal." Ia tersenyum dan Yukiko pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lega.

Tiba-tiba wajah Rise berubah menjadi berseri-seri. "He-hei, tadi Yukiko-_senpai_ bilang tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain kita, bukan? Kalian tahu artinya? 100% HAK PEMAKAIAN FASILITAS _INN_!" Rise tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan berteriak di kamar itu. Biarlah, dia tak akan menganggu tamu yang lain, toh hanya ada mereka di sini. Ya, _mungkin_ _hanya mereka_.

Mendengar teriakan Rise itu membuat mereka saling berpandangan kembali namun kali ini dengan wajah yang berbinar, "ayo kita bermain sepuasnya!"

.

_Ya, bermainlah sepuasnya. Selagi kalian bisa._

.

Sebuah ruangan di Amagi Inn tengah ramai saat itu walau hanya delepan orang yang menghuni, ruangan yang terletak di sayap kanan penginapan tersebut adalah tempat yang dikhususkan untuk para tamu agar bisa menikmati kebersamaan dan bersenang-senang dengan bermain tenis meja (kecuali jika kau bermain pingpong dengan taruhan uang dan itu menyebabkan pertengkaran diantara kalian itu di luar tanggung jawab pemilik penginapan).

Mereka berdelapan telah menggunakan yukata penginapan berwarna dasar biru tua dengan garis-garis putih serta sudah menggulung lengan yukata masing-masing untuk memudahkan menggerakkan tangan ketika bermain pingpong.

Teddie—yang kini berwujud manusia—dengan bersemangat membalas _service_ dari Yukiko dan Kanji yang bermain sebagai _partner_ lapangannya Yukiko membalas pukulan Teddie kemudian Chie sebagai _partner_ Teddie dengan secepat kilat membalas kembali pukulan Kanji. *pemain ganda tenis meja harus memukul bergantian*

Sedangkan di meja pingpong sebelahnya terdapat group Souji-Rise melawan Yosuke-Naoto yang juga tidak mau kalah. Rise terkadang membuat kesalahan namun Souji dapat menutupi kesalahan itu dengan mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Naoto yang tidak begitu ahli dalam hal ini, dan menyebabkan mereka memperoleh nilai. Jika sudah begitu Yosuke akan men-_service_ dengan keras ke arah Rise dan nilai akan berbalik. Walau Rise dan Naoto terlihat seperti menjadi pajangan tapi mereka tampak menikmati permainan ini.

Mereka baru berhenti ketika merasa lapar dan sebagian dari mereka meresa gerah dan ingin berendam menggunakan pemandian air panas milik penginapan. Jadi dibagilah dua, para pria menggunakan _onsen_ penginapan yang besar sedangkan para wanita menggunakan _onsen_ berukuran biasa, setelah itu barulah mereka akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama-sama.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak digabung saja, _kuma_?" Teddie dan para pria yang lain sudah memasuki kolam pemandian yang besar. Menanggapi hal itu Kanji mengeluarkan cairan merah dari lubang hidungnya (untung saja Yukiko dan Chie tidak melihatnya atau pria ini akan mendapat tendangan maut seperti beberapa bulan lalu).

Yosuke mendesah pelan, "_Well_, Ted, itu impian semua pria, kau tahu." Souji menyetujui pernyataan itu dengan mengangguk-angguk. Yosuke kemudian tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. "Hei, ini jadi mengingatkanku, _Partner_, aku penasaran apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Rise." Ia memasang wajah termesum yang ia punya dan samar-samar wajah Souji berubah merah, entah karena pengaruh air panas atau karena malu, _atau_ _bahkan_ karena nafsu.

Dan sepertinya saat itu mimisan Kanji tidak akan berhenti untuk beberapa cerita yang keluar dari mulut Souji.

.

Sedangkan di pemandian yang berukuran biasa para wanita pun sibuk menanya-nanyai Rise. Walau pun tak kentara, mereka merasa iri pada Rise, sebagai pemenang dan pemilik hati si-pemuda-tampan-pindahan-dari-kota-besar. Terlebih Yukiko yang sebelum si mantan _idol_ dan si anak kota ini berpacaran ia digosipkan berpacaran dengan Souji. Namun gosip lama itu kandas ketika Souji dan Rise bergandengan menuju ke sekolah dua minggu lalu.

Oleh karena itu seharusnya Yukikolah yang paling acuh tak acuh dengan pewawancaraan Rise itu, namun yang terjadi malah tidak begitu. Dia ikut menanyai Rise tentang bagaimana kencan pertama mereka, bagaimana Souji memperlakukannya dan lain sebagainya. Seolah-olah memang tidak pernah ada hal yang terjadi antara dia dan Souji yang menyebabkan dia akan sakit hati dengan cerita-cerita Rise.

Setelah keluar dari pemandian mereka menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Rise dan Naoto berjalan duluan sedangkan Chie dan Yukiko menyusul keduanya dari belakang. Chie sedari tadi sengaja memperlambat gerakan kakinya agar ia dan Yukiko berjarak semakin jauh dengan dua wanita di depan. Setelah ia merasa jaraknya cukup 'aman' ia lalu berhenti, berbisik pada Yukiko dan kemudian berjalan kembali menarik Yukiko mengikuti langkahnya.

'Aku tahu kamu menahan diri dengan cerita-cerita Rise tadi, jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri.' Yukiko mengulang bisikan Chie tadi di dalam benaknya. Ya, Chie benar, sedari tadi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak sakit hati terhadap setiap kata yang dilontarkan mulut Rise. Namun itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kali seorang Yukiko Amagi menahan diri, ya, _terakhir kali_.

.

Ketika para wanita telah sampai di ruang makan penginapan, para pria sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. Bahkan Kanji dan Yosuke terlihat sedang menata meja makan dan kedua tangan Teddie memegangi nampan yang telah berisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Kalian lama, _kuma_!" Teddie menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu ke atas meja dan dengan sigap Kanji mengatur letak makanan tersebut di atas meja sedangkan Yosuke menyiapkan piring dan alat makan yang lain.

Mata Chie berbinar melihat hidangan yang tersedia di hadapannya, "biar kutebak ... Souji yang membuat ini semua, bukan?"

"Daripada terlihat seperti monster kelaparan itu, lebih baik kau bantu dia." Yosuke menunjuk ke arah dapur dengan garpu yang sedang ia siapkan, para wanita pun berduyun-duyun mengikuti arah tunjukan garpu Yosuke dan menemukan Souji—masih dengan _apron_ dan sarung tangan _oven_—mengeluarkan seloyang pai dari _oven_ lalu menaruhnya di atas meja _pantry_. Ia tersenyum ke arah para wanita itu dan menunjuk ke atas meja dapur lain yang terdapat beberapa makanan di sana.

Chie mengambil semangkuk sup daging, Naoto membawa se-_jar_ limun dan Rise membawa makan-makanan penutup berupa kue-kue kecil. Mereka kemudian berbalik menuju ruang makan sedangkan Yukiko masih berdiam di sana.

"Maaf jika aku menggunakan dapurmu dan aku khilaf telah menggunakan persediaan makan penginapan." Souji membuka percakapan di antara mereka—sepertinya ia mengetahui alasan Yukiko berdiam di sana—sambil melepas _apron_-nya.

Yukiko melepas sarung tangan _oven_ dari kedua tangan Souji lalu memakaikannya di tangannya sendiri, "kau ternyata masih hafal letak barang-barang di sini." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah sambil mengambil seloyang pai yang masih mengepul itu dari atas meja.

Souji menatap gadis itu lama kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja dapur dan mendesah, "apa kau masih marah padaku?" ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit dapur.

"Mungkin tidak," Yukiko mulai berjalan meninggalkan pria itu di dapur sendirian. Souji menghembuskan napas lega dan wanita itu tiba-tiba membalik badannya menghadap ke pria itu lagi, "hei, ngomong-ngomong apa yang harus kukatakan ketika mereka pulang dan kehilangan banyak bahan makan begini?" mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa.

.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung terlalu ramai serta terlalu banyak makanan yang dikunyah dan meluncur ke kerongkongan mereka. Dengan perut penuh makanan dan mulut penuh tawa mereka beranjak menuju kamar misterius itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yukiko lalu membuka lemari yang paling besar dan mengambil beberapa _futon_ dari sana, dengan cekatan masing-masing mereka membentangkan _futon_, menyusunnya membentuk lingkaran lalu merebahkan diri ke _futon_ tersebut.

Rise berposisi tengkurap dan menopang dagunya, begitu juga yang lain, mereka tidur secara tengkurap dan kepala mereka menyembul dari selimut masing-masing, "apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rise sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas _futon_-n ya.

"Sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk mengeluarkan _futon_." Komentar Yosuke—kontras dengan tubuhnya yang sedang menggeliat nyaman di balik selimut lembutnya.

Chie pun duduk dengan segera, sepertinya ia baru menemukan ide menarik. "Cerita hantu?"

"Maaf Chie, tapi itu basi." Tanggap Souji seraya ikut mendudukkan badannya, "kita butuh yang lebih menarik, kurasa."

"Uji nyali?" Yukiko bersuara dari balik selimut yang ia tarik sampai menutupi wajahnya. Teman-temannya memandangi Yukiko yang membuka selimutnya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka, "kita berpasangan mengelilingi penginapan. Hanya usul gila. Jangan didengarkan." Sambungnya ketika tubuhnya hampir duduk secara sempurna ia merebahkan badannya kembali dan menutup mukanya dengan selimut lagi, sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat daripada mewujudkan idenya tersebut.

Teddie menggulung badannya dengan selimut, "benar, _kuma_! Jangan dengarkan Yukiko, _kuma_!"

Namun tampaknya yang lain tidak menghiraukan protes si Beruang, bahkan Yosuke yang ketika di awal menolak mentah-mentah hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hal mistis ini malah terlihat tertarik dengan ide Yukiko. Mungkin karena memang terbukti tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti dengan kamar maupun dengan penginapan Amagi ini.

"Baik, diputuskan kita akan melaksanakan uji nyali!" Chie berdiri dari kasurnya sambil mengepalkan tinju di udara. Semuanya pun mengikuti, kecuali Teddie yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, ketakutan.

.

Setelah mengambil kertas-kertas penentu nasib—Yosuke memanggil kertas undian pasangan untuk uji nyali dengan sebutan seperti itu—mereka mendapati pasangan uji nyali mereka masing-masing.

Kanji dengan Naoto, Souji dengan Chie, Yosuke dengan Yukiko dan Teddie (yang telah berhasil dibujuk oleh janji kencan bersama para gadis) dengan Rise. Mereka memandangi pasangan Kanji dan Naoto dengan pandangan 'selamat-Kanji-kami-sekuat-tenaga-tidak-akan-menganggu-kalian.' sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan membuat Kanji menyumpah-nyumpah.

Tantangan uji nyalinya adalah mereka harus menemukan benda-benda yang akan disembunyikan oleh pasangan Yosuke-Yukiko—karena jika uji nyalinya hanya mengelilingi penginapan maka tentu kelompok ini yang akan paling cepat kembali, maka mereka bertugas sebagai penyembunyi barang saja—di berbagai tempat dan sudut penginapan. Benda tersebut adalah barang-barang mereka masing-masing, _wristband_ milik Chie, sebelah ikat rambut Rise, bando Yukiko, _wristband_ Yosuke, kacamata mayonaka milik Souji, bunga mawar hiasan baju milik Teddie, _strap_ hp Kanji dan topi kepunyaan Naoto.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berlalu dan pasangan Yosuke-Yukiko telah kembali dengan senyum—mereka yakin bahwa teman-teman mereka tidak akan mudah menemukan benda-benda tersebut—pasangan lain pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan Yosuke dan Yukiko yang menunggu teman-teman mereka di kamar 04.

.

Yosuke merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ dan tersenyum lebar, "apa menurutmu mereka bisa menemukan semua barang itu?" tanyanya pada Yukiko yang duduk bersimpuh di _futon_ sebelahnya.

"Kurasa ... sampai kiamat pun tidak akan! Ahahahahahaha!" Yukiko tertawa atas jawabannya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul _futon_ miliknya.

Yosuke ikut tertawa kemudian menguap lebar. Ia merasa mengantuk sekali dan _futon_ ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditolak keberadaannya. Hingga ia tak bisa menahan lagi rasa kantuknya dan akhirnya terlelap di sana. Ia tak sadar ketika diam-diam Yukiko meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar itu.

.

_Teddie dan Rise_

Teddie menggenggam tangan Rise erat, begitu pun dengan Rise yang sebenarnya mereka sama-sama penakut dan merutuki mengapa malah mereka yang menjadi pasangan uji nyali.

"Te-teddie, ayo kita kembali saja ke kamar kita," Ajak Rise pada makhluk berambut kuning tersebut. Teddie dengan cepat mengiyakan namun kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin ke toilet dulu, _kuma_..."

"Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini sih?!" Rise membentaknya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Teddie ketika ia mendengar bunyi-bunyian aneh di ujung depan koridor penginapan yang gelap.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, _kuma_! Toiletnya ada di tempat kita mulai berjalan tadi kok, Rise-_chan_!"

Teddie merengek dan akhirnya Rise mengiyakan permintaannya, setelah mereka berbalik arah kembali ke jalan yang mereka lalui tadi dan menemukan toilet, dengan tergesa Teddie masuk ke toilet meninggalkan Rise sendirian di koridor luar yang remang-remang dan tentu saja menakutkan.

Kusen-kusen jendela dari kamar seberang tempat toilet berada berderik, derikan yang cukup keras untuk terdengar hingga ke telinga Rise, berteriaklah ia menyuruh Teddie untuk cepat menyelesaikan 'hajat'nya kemudian teriakannya semakin histeris ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati dirinya yang berdiri di luar pintu toilet. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, 'lebih baik untuk tidak melihat apa pun itu yang datang ke arahku,' pikirnya.

"Rise-_chan_?"

Rise membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sesosok gadis beryukata warna kuning gading dengan bunga merah di hadapannya. Yukiko memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung dan semakin bingung ketika Rise memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, kusangka salah satu hantu itu datang untuk mencekikku!" serunya lega lalu ia menceritakan kepada Yukiko bagaimana ia mendengar derit kusen jendela di kamar seberang tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Hm, mungkin hanya aku saja yang lupa menutup jendela itu, aku akan menutupnya." Ujar Yukiko bergerak meninggalkan Rise dan mendekati pintu kamar seberang tersebut. Rise yang panik ditinggal sendirian kemudian mengikuti Yukiko masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Ketika pintu kamar tersebut di buka, benar saja kedua daun jendela yang terletak berseberangan dengan mereka tidak tertutup. Angin malam mempermainkan daun jendela itu membentuk suara derit yang didengar oleh Rise tadi.

"Benar 'kan?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada meremehkan. Rise yang merasa malu dengan secepat kilat bergerak menuju jendela untuk menutupnya sedangkan Yukiko mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat tangan Rise meraih daun jendela kedua ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai tangannya ketika ia memperhatikan dengan saksama ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit-langit mengenai tangannya. Dengan asumsi bahwa itu adalah air hujan yang lewat melalui kebocoron langit-langit kamar Rise pun menengadah untuk melihat di mana kebocoran yang terjadi namun yang ia dapati adalah rambut panjang basah berwarna hitam tak terurus yang menggantung begitu saja di langit-lagit kamar.

Ketika Rise akan berteriak histeris ketakutan, Yukiko menusuk sekuat tenaga leher gadis itu dari belakang hingga menembus kerongkongan mantan idola itu. Membuat Rise Kujikawa hanya tinggal sebuah nama.

.

Teddie sedikit terkejut mendapati yang ia temukan sedang menunggunya di luar toilet bukan lagi Rise Kujikawa melainkan Yukiko Amagi. Walaupun dengan kondisi penerangan koridor yang remang-remang Teddie masih bisa membedakan bentuk tubuh kedua orang itu tentunya.

Mengerti dengan kebingungan Teddie, Yukiko dengan ringannya berbohong bahwa Rise yang sangat ketakutan kembali sendirian ke kamar mereka dan meminta Yukiko untuk menggantikannya menunggu Teddie.

Teddie mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Ketika ia ingin berjalan menuju kamar, Yukiko menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk pintu toilet. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin mengenakan toilet juga ingin Teddie ikut masuk menemaninya. Dan Teddie pun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berduaan dengan seorang gadis di dalam toilet tentunya.

Di dalam toilet yang terang Teddie menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dari yukata milik Yukiko, warna hiasan bunganya yang berwarna merah darah semakin terlihat realistik seolah-olah baru saja dicat ulang. Baru ketika Yukiko mengangkat tangannya untuk menghidupkan keran air dan mencuci darah Rise yang menempel di tangannya Teddie dengan panik menuju pintu toilet yang terkunci.

Teriakan beruang itu tertutup oleh derasnya air yang mengalir dari keran toilet. Dan selanjutnya Yukiko membungkam mulut pria rambut kuning itu dengan pisau untuk selamanya.

.

_Souji dan Chie_

Mereka berdua awalnya berjalan sambil sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, mencari-cari benda yang telah disembunyikan oleh Yosuke dan Yukiko. Ketika akhirnya Chie yang sedari tadi gemas ingin menanyakan perihal hubungan Souji dengan Rise membuka mulutnya, "jadi kau dan Rise bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh agar tak terlalu kentara bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana?" pria itu balik bertanya sambil tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sial, ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan kuku-kuku panjang mengerikan yang kemudian menghilang ketika ia berkedip dua kali.

Chie yang sepertinya tidak melihat hal yang sama dengan Souji mendecak kesal, "maksudku apa kau serius dengannya? Kau hampir memacari sahabatku, kau ingat? Tapi keesokan harinya kau malah mengandeng Rise dengan senyum lebar. Kau tidak tahu bahwa saat itu aku ingin sekali memukuli wajahmu."

"Aku hanya menyadari hubunganku dan Yukiko tidak akan berjalan mulus..." Souji mendesah dan memperlambat gerakan kakinya, "aku butuh seorang wanita yang sebisa mungkin ada di sampingku, dan dia terlalu sibuk dengan penginapannya. Aku tidak ingin menghadapkannya pada pilihan bersamaku atau tugasnya sebagai pewaris penginapan ini."

"Alasan konyol, kau pria terburuk yang pernah aku kenal." Chie menohok Souji dengan kata-katanya dan membuat pria itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan kemudian mereka mendapati sebuah kepala manusia berguling ke kaki mereka. Kepala Rise Kujikawa.

.

Ketika Yosuke membuka matanya ia langsung melotot ketika matanya menangkap bayangan putih yang entah-apa-itu melintas dan menembus dinding kamar menuju ke pintu kamar kemudian menghilang. Walaupun ia baru bangun tapi Yosuke yakin sepenuhnya bahwa kedua matanya tidak salah lihat. Sial, benar-benar ada yang salah dari kamar ini!

Yukiko—ia telah kembali ke kamar tanpa sengetahuan Yosuke dan sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah para korban—memperhatikan Yosuke yang terbangun dengan wajah pucat, "ada apa..?" tanyanya walau ia tahu apa yang terjadi karena ekspresi Yosuke telah mengatakan segalanya.

Pria itu mendesah dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, "sial, mereka benar-benar ada..." Desisnya. Harusnya dia benar-benar tidak ikut dalam acara menginap di kamar terkutuk ini dan melihat arwah secara langsung untuk pertama kali. Yah, selama ini ia hanya pernah melihat hal tersebut di film-film _horror_. Namun tanpa ia sadari ia pun sekarang berada di situasi yang kurang lebih sama dengan film-film yang pernah ia tonton.

Dengan tenang Yukiko berkata sambil melihat ke langit-langit dan melihat hal yang sama dengan Yosuke. Sesuatu yang putih transparan menembus dinding lalu menabrak pintu kamar dan menghilang, "sebenarnya dari dulu para tamu sering melihat mereka, tapi percayalah mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu."

Yosuke membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya untuk kemudian menatap Yukiko, "_yeah_, kuharap itu benar ... Haah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kita lakukan sambil menunggu mereka? Mungkin aku ingin tidur lagi, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya seolah-olah selama beberapa menit yang lalu Yukiko hanya duduk manis di sana menunggunya untuk bangun. Setidaknya itulah yang ia percayai.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Yosuke, Yukiko menautkan jari-jarinya gelisah sebelum ia akhirnya menjawab, "ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan jika kau tak keberatan..."

Yosuke mengerutkan dahinya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti, "tentang Souji?" tanyanya menebak ekspresi Yukiko.

"_Yeah_..."

Yosuke pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap ke Yukiko memberi tanda bahwa dia benar tidak keberatan dengan hal yang akan ditanyakan gadis itu.

"A-apa mereka memang saling mencintai...?"

"Kurasa, ya..."

"..."

"Itu saja?" nada suara Yosuke terdengar sedikit kecewa. Gadis ini hanya menanyakan hal sederha yang bahkan ia tidak perlu menggunakan lebih dari tiga kata untuk menjawabnya?

"Ah, um, boleh aku ganti topik yang lain?"

"Terserah," Ia tidak terlihat begitu tertarik kali ini. Harusnya Yukiko menanyai hal yang lebih spesifik seperti bagaimana Souji dan Rise bisa berpacaran atau apa yang membuatnya bisa berbicara lebih panjang—untuk melupakan fakta bahwa di atas kepalanya kini sedang menari-nari beberapa arwah tak jelas dengan rupa yang tak jelas pula.

"Apa kau menyukai Chie?"

Ia hampir tertawa. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Tidak, perasaanku biasa saja. Apa aku boleh istirahat?" ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lepas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting wanita itu. Tentu saja lebih baik kembali rebahan di _futon_-nya yang masih setia menunggu...

"A-apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kali ini Yosuke tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, _hell_ pertanyaan macam apa itu dan di tempat dan di saat seperti ini?! Terbatuk-batuk ia menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan paling diluar dugaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri jika kau bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk bercanda, Yukiko." Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia pria normal dan mereka hanya berdua di kamar ini. Itu sungguh ... pertanyaan yang sangat rawan.

"Dengar, kita pria dan wanita normal dengan umur yang cukup dalam satu kamar," ia menunjuk dirinya, kemudian Yukiko dan menunjuk kamar yang hanya berisikan mereka, "jangan buat otakku berfantasi lebih dari itu. Atau aku tak akan bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi."

Gadis itu—seolah tak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Yosuke tadi—merangkak mendekati Yosuke yang tengah duduk gelisah di hadapannya dan membuat pria itu terkesiap. Yosuke dengan panik mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya semula.

"He-hei! Jangan bilang kau kerasukan atau apa pun—"

Kalimat Yosuke terpotong ketika bibirnya telah dalam dekapan lembut bibir Yukiko, kekagetan yang terpancar dari matanya perlahan mulai memudar ketika Yukiko memeluknya dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Yosuke, semakin mendesak pria itu untuk memberikan hal yang lebih.

Persetan dengan setan-setan di langit-langit (Yosuke melihatnya lagi, bahkan bertambah banyak saja arwah gentayangan di sana). Persetan jika teman-temannya melihat hal ini lalu mengatainya mesum dan persetan dengan fakta bahwa wanita ini hampir menjadi pacar temanmu. Yosuke mengumpat semakin banyak dalam benaknya ketika ia dengan perlahan merengkuh pinggang Yukiko dan merebahkan tubuh wanita itu ke _futon_ dengan tetap mengunci bibir ranum itu.

Ini gila! Pikiran Yosuke berteriak. Ketika Yukiko meraih dan menarik kerah yukatanya, memperlihatkan leher dan sebagian belahan dadanya pada Yosuke. Semakin gila ketika Yosuke tak kuasa menahan tangannya yang dengan tergesa membantu Yukiko melepaskan yukata dan branya. Gila. Karena Yosuke tahu ini salah tapi tetap melakukannya. Tidak ada rem dan tidak ada tombol _undo_ yang ia punya untuk bisa menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Ia pun dengan ragu-ragu memulainya dari leher wanita itu, awalnya Yosuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya secara lembut namun lama-lama tempelan itu berubah menjadi kecupan hingga gigitan-gigitan kecil sejalan dengan desahan-desahan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Yukiko. Ia merasakan jantung memompa darahnya lebih cepat ke segala organ di tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

Yosuke kemudian mulai menggunakan tangannya, meraba-raba apa yang ia bisa raba dan mencoba menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ketika kedua tangannya sudah mendarat tepat di kedua dada Yukiko ia menggoyangkan tangannya kemudian meremas dada Yukiko lembut, menekan-nekan dan memainkan sesuka hati kedua benda itu. Seolah-olah tangannya memiliki pikiran sendiri, 'benda Yukiko ini terlalu lembut, terlalu sayang untuk dilepas begitu saja, Yosuke.' Ia bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana Yukiko kepayahan untuk mengambil oksigen ketika pria itu mulai melakukannya secara kasar.

Bodoh adalah ketika dia ingin berpindah ke bagian yang lebih sensitif dari tubuh Yukiko dengan polosnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan para hantu. Hei, siapa yang ingin ditonton ketika melakukan hubungan itu bahkan oleh para makhluk tak kasat mata? Memangnya dia bintang film porno atau apa?

Tapi matanya membesar ketika sosok Mayumi Yamano—yang oh ya Tuhan kepalanya _terkulai_ begitu saja dipundaknya seperti _tidak_ memiliki tulang leher—membuat gestur-gestur aneh, seperti membuat isyarat untuk menjauh...? Dan beberapa hantu lainnya kembali berulang kali menembus-nembus pintu keluar. Semacam kode yang tak bisa pria itu pahami begitu saja.

"Yosuke..."

Sialan! Suara dan tubuh gadis jalang—harus kau sebut apa lagi teman wanitamu yang telah berhasil merayumu untuk melakukan seks dengannya?—itu terlalu menggoda untuk ditelantarkan hanya karena kau sedang berusaha keras memecahkan apa maksud para hantu, sungguh tidak lucu.

Ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara Chie memekik di ujung koridor satunya memecah keheningan di penginapan Yosuke baru sadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi arwah Mayumi Yamano dengan leher terkulai (jangan lupakan bagian itu) ingin katakan kepadanya.

"Bangsat!" Ia mengumpat, kemudian memegangi erat kedua tangan Yukiko yang setengah telanjang yang sedang berada di bawahnya kini, "apa yang kau rencanakan, Jalang?!" emosinya seketika meledak, matanya menyala terang menatap tajam Yukiko dan menghardiknya. Bersamaan dengan itu para arwah pun menghilang.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." jawab Yukiko tenang seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya adalah kebenaran.

"K-kau!" Yosuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Benar-benar kehilangan segala kosakata di dalam otaknya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tertipu dan mengikuti permainan pembalasan dendam wanita ini?!

"Kalian semua sudah terjebak, kalian semua pasti akan mati." Ujar calon manajer penginapan itu lagi, bahkan ia mengatakan hal mengerikan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seperti menganggap nyawa orang lain hanyalah mainan.

Yosuke menamparnya. Pria itu ingin muntah saat itu juga karena muak. Hilang sudah nafsunya yang tadi begitu menggebu-gebu ke gadis di hadapannya ini. Kaki-kakinya seketika terasa lemas saat ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dan sudah terjadi pada teman-temannya. Gadis di hadapannya kini itu sudah berubah menjadi gila, bahkan lebih dari itu!

Yukiko mendorong Yosuke yang berada di atasnya hingga terjengkang ke belakang lalu ia memasang yukatanya kembali seperti semula, "harusnya kau bersyukur sebelum menemui ajalmu kau sempat bersenang-senang. Tapi yah, arwah Mayumi Yamano si Jalang itu malah memberi petunjuk kepadamu." Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan yukatanya. Pisau dapur yang terlalu tajam bahkan bisa menebas sehelai rambut. Pisau yang telah mencabut dua nyawa temannya dan segera akan menjadi tiga.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Yosuke melotot ngeri ke pisau di tangan gadis itu. Dia benar, Yukiko Amagi sudah menjadi gila sepenuhnya!

"Menghilangkan saksi, tentunya." Ia tersenyum lembut ke Yosuke, senyuman yang paling dibuat-buat yang pernah dilihat oleh pria itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Yosuke berlari ke arah pintu kamar dan sial, kamar terkutuk itu terkunci. Ia memukul dan menendang pintu kamar itu mencoba mendobraknya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, malah hal itu hanya membuang-buang tenaganya. Ia berteriak berharap salah seorang temannya menyadari keberadaannya. Yah, itu pun jika teman-temannya selamat.

Yosuke pun akhirnya terduduk begitu saja, ia kehilangan tenaga, kehilangan harapan hidup, kehilangan teman-temannya dan... kehilangan orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu.

Yukiko sudah mengangkat pisaunya bersiap mengayunkan benda itu ke arah dada Yosuke ketika pria itu membuka mulut memanggil namanya, "Hei, Yukiko..." suaranya lemah menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar tak berdaya dan pasrah dengan hal yang akan terjadi, "kau tadi bertanya apa aku menyukaimu, bukan? Aku menyukaimu sejak—"

Yukiko menusuknya. Menghujam dada pria itu berkali-kali tanpa ampun—tanpa memberikan kesempatan pria itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya yang tulus. Yukiko menatap tajam mayat Yosuke yang berlumuran darah, memegangi wajah Yosuke dengan tangannya yang penuh darah pria itu sambil berteriak histeris, "kau terlambat Yosuke, kau sudah terlambat! Dasar bodoh!" kemudian ia melayangkan pisaunya kembali untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Yosuke yang tak berdaya.

Ketika ia menyeret mayat Yosuke (yang sudah berbentuk tak karuan) yang menghalangi pintu kamar ke sudut ruangan ia menemukan benda yang sangat berguna untuk menjalankan aksi selanjutnya, ia pun tersenyum lebar meraih benda tersebut dan menaruh benda itu di balik yukatanya.

.

_Kanji dan Naoto_

"Hei, Naoto, apa kau mendengar teriakan Chie-_senpai_ barusan?" Kanji berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Memang keberadaan Chie sekarang terletak berjauhan dari tempatnya.

Naoto mengangguk menandakan ia juga tadi mendengar teriakan _senpai_-nya. Tapi menurut pikirannya tidak tepat jika mereka mendatangi asal suara karena bisa saja Chie-_senpai_ berteriak karena melihat salah satu makhlus halus di sini walaupun Naoto belum juga melihat satu pun sedari tadi.

Kanji sepertinya mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan menuju ke sumber suara, maka dari itu dia tetap melanjutkan pencarian dan menemukan topi Naoto tersangkut di antara ventilasi sebuah kamar. Dengan tingginya ia dapat menjangkau benda itu dengan mudah namun bukan hanya topi Naoto yang tertarik olehnya, bersama topi itu terdapat sebuah potongan tangan yang berdarah-darah.

Kanji refleks menjatuhkan topi Naoto (atau bisa dibilang dia menghempaskannya ke lantai) dan si tangan misterius itu pun menghilang begitu saja. Keringat dingin, Kanji meraih topi itu dan ingin memberikannya ke si pemilik, namun si pemilik terlalu sibuk merogoh sakunya.

"Kanji-_kun_ apa kau melihat pistolku?"

Kanji menggeleng, dasar wanita aneh. Mengapa kau membawa-bawa pistol di acara penginapan bersama teman-temanmu?

**Dor!**

Mata Kanji membulat—jika bisa mungkin matanya akan meloncat dari kelopak matanya karena melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Naoto ambruk dengan peluru bersarang di otaknya, belum sempat Kanji mengangkat dagu untuk melihat ke depan—melihat siapa pelaku semua ini—ia mendapati dua tembakan tepat di mata kiri dan mata kanannya.

Setelah itu dunia terlihat begitu kelam bagi Kanji, entah karena matanya buta _atau_ karena nyawanya telah tiada.

Sementara Yukiko yang berada di ujung koridor itu terkekeh pelan, siapa sangka pertarungannya dengan _shadows_ selama ini meningkatkan akurasinya dalam menembak?

.

Souji masih memeluk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan hati-hati sedangkan Chie berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Ini lebih buruk daripada dikejar hantu sekali pun!

Mereka tetap begitu setelah beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Chie yang benar-benar tak tahan melihat pemandangan yang membuat bulu kuduknya tak kunjung turun itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan melaporkan kejadian ini ke teman-teman yang lain.

Hingga langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara tembakan, dengan jantung yang berdegup semakin tak karuan ia memastikan bahwa pembunuhnya mengincar mereka semua. Gadis itu kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, berharap tidak akan jatuh korban lagi. Cukup satu kali saja ia melihat mayat temannya. _Kami-sama_, selamatkanlah mereka!

Ia akhirnya sedikit bisa bernapas lega ketika menemukan Yukiko masih hidup dan juga berlari ke arahnya. Ia memeluk gadis itu dan tangisnya pecah ketika menceritakan apa yang terjadi, apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Yukiko mengangguk-ngangguk dan mengatakan bahwa teman-teman yang lain sudah berkumpul di kamar. Ya, memang mereka berkumpul di sana tapi dalam _bentuk yang tidak sama lagi_.

Chie benar-benar merasa lega dengan 'kebohongan' Yukiko itu, ia pun mengajak Yukiko untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada Rise. Namun Yukiko menggeleng dan mengambil jarak dari Chie. Gadis bersurai hitam itu pun membungkuk dalam-dalam—membentuk pose orang yang sedang berterima kasih atau pun meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah beberapa kali tembakan hingga peluru dalam pistol milik Naoto habis dan Yukiko mencampakkan benda itu begitu saja.

.

Souji mendengar suara tembakan itu dengan jelas. Nyata-nyata bahwa penembakan yang terjadi berada dekat dengan keberadaan dia dan _kepala_ pacarnya.

Kepala dalam dekapannya hampir lepas ketika Yukiko Amagi masuk ke kamar itu bukan dengan rupanya yang biasa lagi. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan Ia tak lagi menahan ekspresi dinginnya. Kobaran api cemburu sekaligus dendam tergambar jelas lewat tatapan matanya ke Souji dan kepala dalam dekapannya.

"Kami semua tertipu olehmu." Souji menaruh kepala Rise dengan hati-hati di lantai kamar itu, "bahkan pasti Naoto tidak akan mencurigaimu karena kau teman kami." Ia kemudian bergidik ngeri mengingat fakta bahwa sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain pun sudah tiada.

"Aku menyisakanmu di akhir karena kau spesial." Yukiko bergeming—tetap berdiri di pintu tanpa mempersempit jarak di antara mereka sedikit pun.

"Apa ini semua karena salahku?"

Yukiko tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya melemparkan pisau itu ke badan Souji dan pria itu tak menghindar walau ia bisa melakukannya. Yukiko yang tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi menghampiri Souji yang tumbang dengan panik.

"A-aku bahkan _kami_ tidak akan bisa membencimu, Yukiko..." Souji membuka mulutnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertancap pisau, "dan ... maafkan aku. Aku pria payah, tepat seperti yang sahabatmu katakan." Ia mencoba suaranya dapat terdengar jelas walau dirinya sedang menahan sakit, pisau itu mengenai bagian vital perutnya.

Yukiko mencabut pisau itu dari perut Souji dan membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Kepanikannya tiba-tiba hilang ketika mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Souji. Ia tersenyum mengerikan dan Souji dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu mengayunkan pisau itu kembali ke perutnya. Tusukan demi tusukan dilayangkannya pada tubuh Souji yang sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu!" gadis itu menangis dan berteriak namun dirinya masih tetap tidak puas walau sudah mengeluarkan seluruh organ dalam milik Souji. Membuang-buang organ-organ tersebut ke lantai kamar.

Yukiko meraih wajah Souji, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang kemudian mencium bibir yang masih hangat itu. Lalu ia memotong kepala Souji dan membawa kepala itu ke pelukannya.

Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap kepala Rise yang tergeletak di lantai kamar, hal itu membuat amarahnya kembali memuncak. Ia melemparkan kepala Souji dari dekapannya dengan kasar dan mengenai kepala Rise menyebabkan timbulnya bunyi yang keras. Kemudian ia menangis kembali.

Mayumi Yamano dan para arwah lain menyaksikan segala hal yang terjadi. Walau mereka sudah tak memiliki raga lagi, tapi mereka masih memiliki sedikit perasaan manusia mereka dan mereka sudah melakukan segala hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperingatkan pemuda-pemudi ini dari kegilaan Yukiko. Mereka hanya bertebangan di atas langit-langit menjadi saksi bisu atas segala yang terjadi. Dan, oh, sepertinya mereka akan mendapat teman baru karena tujuh dari delapan anggota Investigation Team akan bergabung dengan mereka!

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari yang lalu di _foodcourt_ Junes sebelum mereka semua menginap di Amagi Inn..._

"_Hei, hei, apa kalian sadar kita jadi melewatkan momen ulang tahun Yukiko karena si Adachi Bodoh itu!" Chie mengebrak meja Junes dengan kesal. Mereka mengangguk, tentu mereka sadar. Mereka menandai kalender kamar masing-masing di hari ulangtahun teman-temannya._

"_Bagaimana setelah pulang dari menginap di penginapannya kita merencanakan ulang tahun Yukiko-_senpai_? Biarkan aku yang menyanyikan lagu untuknya!" Rise menyampaikan usulnya. Semuanya tampak setuju dengan ide itu. _

_._

_Dan mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan pesta kejutan susulan untuk sang pewaris penginapan itu._

_Namun rencana hanya tinggal rencana. _

_Rencana indah mereka untuk teman tersayang tak pernah terealisasikan._

_Cemburu buta telah menghanguskan segalanya._

.

.

.

**End. **

.

.

.

_Sedikit spik dari author yang gagal move on, lewatkan jika kalian merasa ini bukanlah hal penting dan lanjut ke omake di bagian bawah._

Happy birthday for Yukiko Amagi my waifu tercinta!

Maafkan atas kado abalnya.

Maaf untuk pembaca yang merasa ini sama sekali tidak terasa _gore_-nya.

Maaf juga kepada para pembaca yang merasa jika fict ini terlalu vulgar.

Maaf kepada pembaca yang tidak suka pada paring yang ada di fict ini tapi tetap memaksakan untuk membacanya.

Selanjutnya...

Terima kasih untuk Sa atas idenya.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang membaca sampai di sini.

Terima kasih yang bertahan membaca sampai akhir walaupun merasa _begini_ _begitu_ tentang fict ini.

**G-mo**

**Desember 2013. Untuk Yukiko Amagi.**

.

.

.

**Omake!**

Sipir penjara membukakan pintu jeruji besi itu dengan kasar. Karena suara keras itu pria di dalam sel pun menengadahkan kepalanya. 'Ada tamu.' Hanya itu yang sipir penjara itu katakan—atau bisa dibilang bentakan. Dengan wajah bingung pria itu menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang mengunjunginya. Keluarga dan teman? Ia rasa sudah tak memiliki keduanya ketika ia dimasukkan ke sini beberapa minggu lalu.

Dahinya mengkerut ketika menemukan tamunya adalah seorang perempuan. Mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna biru cerah. Kacamata hitam menutupi wajahnya dan rambut lurusnya yang sepanjang bahu berwarna senada dengan kacamatanya.

Baru segera ketika gadis itu membuka kacamatanya mata Adachi membelalak. Yukiko Amagi—salah satu yang anak-anak keparat yang telah memasukkan dirinya ke penjara—duduk di hadapannya dengan kaca tebal transparan sebagai pembatas di antara mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu tanpa satu pun warna merah menempel di tubuhnya dan rambutnya dipotong sependek itu. Ia terlihat segar dan berbeda sekali.

Perempuan itu tidak berbicara kepadanya. Yukiko hanya menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital dan mata Adachi hampir lepas ketika melihat foto-foto yang ada di dalam memori kamera itu.

Foto-foto mayat, organ dalam bahkan kepala yang sudah berpisah dengan badan dari anak-anak yang telah menangkap dia!

Yukiko mengangkat telpon di sampingnya, telpon yang terhubung dengan telpon di samping Adachi untuk berkomunikasi dengan napi di balik kaca. Adachi dengan tangan bergetar mengangkat telpon miliknya.

Yukiko tidak bersuara, _sengaja_. Karena pembicaraan mereka pasti akan disadap oleh petugas penjara. Tapi Adachi menangkap gerak bibir gadis itu.

"Ayo kita kabur bersama."

Gemetar di tubuh Adachi hilang seketika. Digantikan senyum mengembang yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

_Bukankah ini akhir yang indah?_


End file.
